A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN
by Yuui Komorii
Summary: mini fic de shunxalice


**A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN**

- Alice esta en su recamara y piensa de por que Shun es tan frio pero con ella es todo lo contrario es dulce, protector y eso fue lo suficiente para que ella se enamorara de el, pero se pregunta si el siente lo mismo, o solo se esta haciendo iluciones-

- Shun estaba en el otro cuarto acostado en la cama con una mano en la frente y dio un suspiro, el salio de su cuarto y se topo con una oji marron

- ambos se veian fijamente a los ojos pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que Shun camino hacia la sala ya que se habian quedado en la mansion de marucho y Alice lo siguio con la mirada

* * *

><p>Shun si supieras que te amo- dijo Alice que se recarga en la pared y se lleva una mano al corazon<p>

- dicho lo ultimo Alice bajo a la sala y vio a Shun que estaba sentado en el mueble y el sintio la mirada de la oji marron y se volteo para verla

* * *

><p>Sh..Shun- dijo Alice ruborizada<p>

Alice- dijo Shun con un tono frio

que es lo que te pasa- dijo Alice confundida por como le hablo el

a que te refieres- dijo Shun que se para y va con ella

por que eres frio y distante- dijo Alice- a veces eres tierno que es lo que te pasa Shun?

que... no eres nadie para poder decirme asi no conoces nada de mi vida- dijo Shun muy enfadado

* * *

><p>- Shun tenia a Alice de los hombros y la miraba fijamente mientras que ella no decia nada, hasta que hablo<p>

es que me preocupo por ti... por..por que te quiero- dijo Alice con la cabeza abajo

me quieres... Alice - dijo un muy confundido Shun

si quiero ser algo en tu vida- dijo Alice y se ve como se resbala una lagrima

Alice no sabes lo que dices- dijo Shun que la deja y se voltea de espaldas

se lo que digo quiero estar con tigo, quiero conocer tu pasado, quiero estar en los buenos y malos momentos- dijo Alice que lloraba

por que te fijaste en mi- dijo Shun que se voltea para quedar frente a Alice

por que eres diferente a los demas, por que eres el unico amigo que tengo y por que - hizo una pausa Alice

por..que- dijo Shun viendola fijamente

por..por que TE AMO- grito Alice mientras lloraba

* * *

><p><strong>pongan la cancion de selena gomez<strong>

- Alice salio corriendo de la casa y estaba lluviendo, asi que el pelinegro fue detras de ella hasta que la alcanza y la toma del brazo

Alice- dijo Shun mientras la agarraba

que quieres dejame- dijo Alice que se trataba de safar del pelinegro

ahora tu me vas a escuchar- dijo Shun que la pega mas a su cuerpo

no..no quiero escucharte por que se lo que me vas a decir- dijo Alice que luchaba por safarse del pelinegro ya que por el era capaz de perder la cordura y cada ves que esos ojos dorados la veia su corazon latia a mil por hora

* * *

><p>- ambos estaban en el parque bajo la lluvia sus ropas estaban empapadas Shun tenia su cabello escurriendo al igual que el de Alice y ella se trataba aun de safar y el la agarra con mas fuerza hasta que hablo Shun<p>

segun tu que es lo que te voy a decir- dijo Shun que la veia de una manera tierna

ya lo sabes..que...que no..me amas- dijo Alice entrecortadamente

por que piensas que voy a decir eso- dijo Shun que en ese momento la abraza (**tipo el abrazo de inuyasha con kagome, cuando estan en el pozo**)

la manera por como actue hace rato fue por que no sabia como expresar este sentimiento que llevo guardado... desde que te conoci- dijo Shun abrazandola

* * *

><p>- Alice estaba con la cabeza en el pecho de el y a ella le gustaba ese olor tan peculiar de el, era como una especia de droga, se sentia segura estando cerca de el y un dolor en el pecho cuando el se iva-<p>

Shun no sigas por favor- dijo Alice que se separa del abrazo del pelinegro

cuando estoy con tigo no se como actuar, eres mi todo, mi mundo, mi vida, yo haria cualquier cosa por ti- dijo Shun tomando la delicada y fina mano de la pelinaranja

Shun basta no sabes lo que...-

* * *

><p>- pero fue interrumpida ya que sintio como unos labios se posaban en los suyos, ella quedo en shock Shun se aferraba a ella, la abrazaba como si fuera la ultima ves que la viera, como si fueran uno solo y ella poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y rodeo el cuello y el poso sus manos en la fina cintura de ella<p>

- la lluvia era la unica que estaba de testigo, era testigo de aquel amor-

**FIN DEJEN REVIEWS**


End file.
